


An Unexpected Surprise

by supernaturalfangirll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Castiel is Not a Morning Person, Cursed Castiel, Cursed Dean, Cursed Sam, Dean is So Done, Horse Jokes, Men of Letters Bunker, Reader-Insert, Sam Is So Done, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalfangirll/pseuds/supernaturalfangirll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader, Sam, Dean, and Cas are hunting a witch. The only problem is that this witch is a bit sneakier than the reader thought. She manages to get the drop on all of you, managing to put a curse on the boys while the reader is  unharmed and left to clean up their mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first ever fanfic so..yeah.. :) I am open to suggestions as to where the story will go next ( I do have a plan but it is not complete). I will post the first chapter now and then finish the second one later today. This fix will hopefully have multiple chapters as well! Have fun!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
> Special thanks: special thanks to my lovely beta wigglying(on tumblr)!!!!!!!!

“C’mon (Y/N)! We are already running late!” Dean yelled from outside the bunker doors, waiting with the angel Castiel and Sam in the Impala. Dean had somehow managed to get Castiel into the car after a rather heated argument of not letting Cas poof them into the witch's house unprepared.  
“Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses I’m coming!” you yelled as you slammed the bunker door closed, making sure it was locked. Grumbling, you sat in the backseat right next to a pouting and confused angel.  
“(Y/N)?” Cas asked,  
“Yes?” you replied, unsure of what he would be asking.  
“Why should we be holding horses at a time like this, would they not just slow us down?” he asked, giving you that cute head-tilt eye-squinty thing. It turns out you had chosen the wrong time to take a sip from a water bottle you had brought with you. You choked, hacking and coughing, trying to hold back your laughter. Sam and Dean weren’t doing much better, desperately trying and failing to hide their guffaws as you looked at Cas with wide eyes.  
“It’s only an expression Cas,” you said.“It’s another way of saying ‘be patient’.”  
“Oh, I see,” Cas said, clearly not understanding as he leaned back against the seat, staring out the front of the car seemingly pondering the strangeness of the universe. The rumbling of the engine was the only thing that could be heard as you sped down the road at 90mph. You soon got lost in your own thoughts, thinking about the hunt that was soon to come. 

*one day earlier*

You were walking by a convenience store when you saw it, the headline of the local newspaper saying that mysterious deaths and disappearances had been occurring in the nearby area. No one had known what the cause of death or disappearances were. So far 10 people were missing and 5 were dead. They seemed to have died of starvation, although their houses had been stocked full of fresh meat and canned foods. This struck you as odd, so you bought the paper and headed straight back to the bunker, completely forgetting the promise you made Dean. Once you got back to the bunker, you jumped out of your electric blue 1970 Dodge Challenger. Which, by the way, could rival Dean’s baby in speed, endurance, and bad-ass- ness, something that Dean was eternally pissed about. As you walked in, Dean and Sam turned from their spot at the kitchen table and watched as you threw down the paper in front of them.  
“Boys, I think I found a hunt,” you said as you began to walk back out to fetch the groceries.  
When you were done unpacking the food, the first words out of Dean’s ungrateful mouth were; “(Y/N)?!? Where is the freaking pie!”  
You winced as you heard those words, quickly remembering that you were on your way to get pie when you saw the headlines. “Oops,” you say. “I must have forgotten it. I forgot that Dean-o’s pie was the most important thing in the universe,” You said in your sweetest most loving voice as you rubbed the top of his head roughly. He growled under his breath and went to stand, clearly prepared for an all out brawl; but Sam got there first.  
Sam sighed and tried to calm his brother down. “Well, (Y/N), you were right. This does look like a case for us.”  
After pulling an all nighter doing research with the boys, you finally cracked the case. The culprit was a young witch who was casting spells on anyone that she disliked or talked back to her. The spells ranged--some deadly, some not--but they were mostly random. The witch, however, did seem to like animal spells. You decided to call in backup, as the witch seemed very powerful.  
“Now I lay me down to sleep and pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here,” Dean said as he clasped his hands and looked at the ceiling.When no reply came, he tried again. “Please, Cas, we could use some help. We found a really powerful witch and we do not think we can do this on our own. Please.”  
The sound of ruffling feathers had all of your heads spinning and looking into the corner of the room, where a raven haired, blue eyed angel stood in his adorably oversized trench coat. It was safe to say that he looked somewhat worried and annoyed.  
“Hello, Dean, (Y/N), Sam.”  
“Hey Cas,” you all said in unison.  
“Dean, just to be clear, my ass does not have feathers on it. Only my wings do.”  
That was all it took for you, Dean, and Sam to be practically rolling on the ground in laughter while the angel looked on in confusion. After recovering from your laugh attack, you filled Cas in on the witch situation, and he agreed to help. He said that “there is not much going on in heaven at the moment,” and that he would love to spend some time with you. You and the boys decided to wait until nightfall to start the two-hour drive to the witch's cabin.

*Present*

The tires of Baby screeched to a halt as you neared the house, stopping a few blocks away, just to be safe. The house was old and rickety with the side panels falling off. You were sure that the witch was home--her car was in the driveway and some of the lights were on. Dean and Sam went to the front, holding their guns out, as you and Cas went to the back. You were holding your gun and Cas wielded his angel blade. As you snuck in through the back, Dean and Sam burst through the front door with guns ready.  
“In here, (Y/N),” you heard Sam say. You walked into the living room with Cas in tow, only to see the witch standing in the corner facing you with a smirk on her face.  
“Why, hello there!” She purred and not in a good way.  
“Shut up!” you heard Dean yell from his place beside you.  
You watched as the witch turned towards the brothers with a cup of something and a smirk on her face.  
“That’s not very nice of you, now is it?” she asked as Dean, Sam, and Cas stepped in front of you in a protective fashion.  
You scoffed and tried to free yourself of the triangle of boy, but it was clear that you were going nowhere.  
“I think you boys need to learn a lesson,” she spat. Then she was moving, faster than you thought possible, as she threw the contents of the cup all over Cas, Sam, and Dean. For some reason, however, she missed you completely. You and the boys stood there stunned as she began to chant in Latin. This caused the liquid on the boys to glow a sickly green before fading into their clothes, leaving a visible mark.  
“No!” you shouted as you let loose a round of bullets into the witch's chest. She cried out in pain, but somehow managed to finish what she was saying before she fell to the ground.  
“Have fun with the pets,” she ground out as she slowly but surely died.  
“Son of a bitch!” you heard Dean say. “I think we just got ourselves cursed”  
“No duh, asshat,” you replied with a sarcastic tone.  
You turned to Castiel to see how he was doing. He was at the moment studying his chest, where the strange liquid had landed. “Cas, do you know what this stuff is?” you asked.  
“I have no idea, (Y/N),” he answered, “but I am fairly certain it was a curse--but not the deadly kind. I think it’s just meant to teach us a lesson.”  
“Can you lift the curse with your mojo?” Dean asked.  
“No, Dean,” Cas answered. “This curse is ancient--far older than me--and I am a few millennia old myself. There is nothing I can do to remove it. We will just have to wait it out and see what will happen to us.” He looked everyone over until his stare landed on you. “It seems that the witch, however, did not curse (Y/N). I cannot sense any magic on you.”  
“Fan-freaking-tastic,” you say, and wave your arms around. “Now I am stuck babysitting you guys and we have no idea what will happen to you.”  
“Hey, it’s not that bad, (y/n),” Dean says. “At least, until the spell takes effect, you get to drive baby!” He tells you. He acts like he is giving you the greatest honor in the world as he hands over the keys. “Not a scratch on her, got it? Not a scratch!” He says, as you walk out of the house.  
“Yes, mom,” you answer. This earns a small snicker from Sam, a confused look from Cas, and an ice cold glare from Dean.  
“I will have to stay with you until we find out the effects of the curse,” Cas says, as he climbs into the back seat of the car with Sam.  
“Why do I have to be in the back!” Sam whines as he practically folds himself in half to get into the car. You can’t blame him--at 6 foot 4 he has a right to complain about cramped spaces.  
“Because, Samsquatch, it’s my car,” Dean says as he gracefully slides into the passenger seat.  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
You cover your face with your hands and mutter to yourself, “This is going to be a long drive.”  
After two hours of sitting through constant bickering, bitching and awkward silence you were finally back home. Of course you did have to practically drag the boys out of the car. You even went so far as to grab a passed out Dean by his feet and drag him out of the car and onto the ground. Huh, who knew you would be so strong? Dean of course, hit his head on the car and woke up, and as soon as he realized he was on the ground, he had a full on bitch fit. But that didn’t last long, as you were all really tired and worn out from the hunt.  
As soon as you get through the bunker doors, Sam and Dean go straight to their rooms and practically pass out. You and Cas sit on the couch watching another episode of Dr. Sexy which--thanks to Dean--was now almost an obsession.  
“How are you feeling, Cas?” you ask.  
“I do not feel different at all. Whatever this spell is, it has yet to take effect,” he says.  
After an hour of watching Dr. Sexy, you look over and see something that shocks and scares you. Cas is sitting there asleep .In all your years working with the Winchesters, you had learned that angels don’t sleep. Something was seriously wrong if an Angel of the Lord was passed out on your couch. You have only seen Cas sleep once before, and that was because he had been stabbed in the chest with an Angel Blade. But even then he was only down for an hour at most. You decide to make him comfy and then move to your own bed, weary and sore, but prepared to take on the affects the curse has on the boys in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds out the affects of the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^^. Ok so it has been way to long. I am so sorry! My beta was gone for a while and so was I so I had not time to post it. Luckily all is well! I am starting on the third chapter now. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own (not that there should be a ton).  
> Thanks again to my lovely Beta Wigglying!  
> I hope this chapter will make up for some of the lost time!

You woke up feeling as refreshed as ever, happy that it was a new day and the sun was shining—but then the events of last night flooded your memories. You remembered everything, including the witch and the curse she put on the boys.  
“Damn it!” You yelled as you got dressed to see if everyone was ok. You hurried into the living room to look for Castiel, but as soon as you saw the mass on the couch, you stopped dead in your tracks, and your face drained of all its blood. Sitting before you was Castiel—you could tell by the bleary blue-eyed stare you got as the creature lifted up its large head. There was just enough light to be able to see his eyes and his large outline against the darkness.  
“C-Cas?” you stuttered as you braced your hand on the edge of the couch to steady yourself.  
All you got was a nicker in response. Wait, a nicker? Son of a bitch. That can’t be good.  
“Damn it, I think I know what that spell was,” you said dumbly as you stared at the beautiful dapple-grey horse in front of you. Cas seemed to understand that something was wrong when he saw how you were looking at him. He turned his head to the side, and if horses could blanch you’re pretty sure he did. He was still curled up on the couch, hooves tucked under him, but the couch was now definitely broken.  
“Cas, stay there and don’t move,” you said. He nodded his head and laid it back down, seemingly content.  
“SHIT! What about Sam and Dean?” you shouted as you ran into Sam’s room. You were expecting another smallish horse like Cas, but what greeted you was not small. You had to do a double take when you went into his room, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. After a few minutes you were able to see the dark mass of mane draped over the edge of the bed. Sam was still fast asleep. You walked up to him, cautious of his size.  
“Sam?” All you got in response was a small grumble.  
“SAM! WAKE UP!” you yelled as you flicked his sensitive snout. He was up like a bullet, although when he tried to stand, his legs tangled up and he fell off the bed and right on his face. He moaned as he opened his eyes and got a face full of you, which caught his attention.  
“Sam, listen to me—you’ve been cursed and turned into a horse. I don’t exactly know what kind right now but I’ll find out soon. Now listen, move one foot at a time—you have four now, so it’s going to be strange.” He nodded his head and tried again, but this time you were prepared and grabbed his long mane and yanked up, causing him to automatically stand up, much to his surprise.  
“What?” you asked as he snorted at you. “Oh yeah, heh, I’m guessing you’re wondering how I managed to get you on your feet.” You rubbed the back of your neck nervously as he nodded, whipping his mane around his face. “I never really told you guys this, but before I was a full-time hunter, I used to own horses. I moved them all to my friends house when I became a hunter, and they’re still over there, as far as I know. So yeah, I have a little knowledge on how to push a horse's buttons to get them up.” Sam looked down at his feet in wonder as he tried to take a step, and almost face planted again, but he managed to catch himself in time. “Sam, you’re going to have to take it slow. Cas is still on the couch. I told him not to move, but why don’t you try walking to him while I get Dean?” Sam nodded an affirmative and made his way through the hallway on wobbly legs. Oh, you were so going to tease him about this for months! However, you had more important things to focus on—mainly Dean. You slowly walked into his room, not knowing what to expect. You were greeted with wild green eyes and a horse that was hopelessly tangled in the sheets. All four of his long legs were sticking out at different angles, with the sheets wrapped around them—he was immobilized. You couldn’t help it—you grabbed your phone took a photo while Dean glared and you laughed.  
“M’sorry, Dean,” you ground out. “You just look so funny.” You got an unhelpful snort in response. He was giving you a look that said it all; If you don’t get me the hell out of here right now, (Y/N), I will trample you. You sighed as you wandered over and carefully extracted his legs from the sheets, and you taught him to stand the same way you taught Sam. By the time you had walked out with Dean in tow, Cas and Sam were taking slow steps around the living room and kitchen.  
“OK EVERYONE OUT! I need to get a look and see what I’m working with here!” You yelled as you opened the door to let sunlight flood in. The boys slowly made their way outside and stood in a relative line. And you finally got to see what happened.  
“Cas, come here, I need to look at you,” you said as you walked up to Cas, eyeing him like he was a prize. He watched you with cautious eyes as you poked and prodded him. He was a thin but muscular looking horse, with a brain the size of a grape. That didn’t surprise you—after all it, was Cas. Next was Sam, who tried to stay still but just couldn’t. He was tall with a stocky build; his mane was way too long for his face. People would call him a girl if…well, you know. Then there was Dean. As you walked up to Dean he attempted to play hard to get, but only succeeded in falling head over hoof onto the grass, causing you to laugh and the horses behind you to nicker. Dean was tallish, had a strong build, and needed to be castrated…ugh. This testosterone thing was going to be a problem when you had to get them to cooperate. After all, stallions have a lot of attitude, and combine that with Dean (who had the attention span of a squirrel as a human),you were in trouble.  
“Alright—I know what kind of horses you are, if you’re wondering,” you stated. You were met with eager nods from all three guys—well stallions (you made sure to check under the hood, much to the boys embarrassment). Soon after, you screamed, “Dean, pull yourself together! Have some respect! Jeez, you're still an uptight pain in the ass as usual.”  
Dean looked up with a proud horse smirk on his face before turning his attention back to you. Back to square one, you sighed, “Castiel, you were turned into a Dapple-Grey Mangalarga Marchador. It is a very graceful Brazilian horse, and very rare around here, at that.” Cas nodded his head in understanding and looked over himself once more. “Also, Cas, you have blue eyes, which I guess is a rendition of your true form, but is a very rare trait in horses as well.” Cas looked at you and nodded again. “And Sam,” he snapped his head to attention. “I was expecting anything other than what you turned into but due to your height as a human I find it is rather appropriate. You have turned into a Clydesdale—a large draft horse meant to work on a farm and sometimes used in shows. You seem to be about 18 hands tall, which is huge for a horse.” Sam looked down and nodded. He seemed upset about the lack of a voice, but when he stood up straighter he towered over Cas and Dean.  
“And finally, Dean, you have turned into a rare Kiger Mustang.” You got a confused stare from Dean. “Kiger Mustangs are very hard to find and you are one of the best specimens I have ever seen.” You laughed as his chest puffed out and he stood a little taller. You giggled as you looked at all three. Castiel had beautiful black and white dapples covering his coat, with a grey and white tail and mane, and ice blue eyes. Sam was a beautiful roan color with a flowing dark brown mane and tail, and white tufts at the end of his hooves like socks and tassels. And Dean had all aspects of the Kiger—a dun colored coat with a black mane and tail and black “socks” on his hooves, along with green eyes. It was a sight to behold.  
“I am guessing you guys want an explanation on how I know all this horse crap.” The boys crowded around you like kids surrounding a piece of cotton candy. You sat on the grass and they ungracefully sat next to you. “Before I was a full time hunter, I used to live on a small farm where I raised and trained horses. Some of these horses I would actually bring on hunts with me, as they were easier transportation and could hold their own in a fight. After I became a full time hunter I brought all my horse supplies and my horses to my friends house where they still live today, about a days drive from here.” You stood up and wandered a few paces away, watching as the boy’s eyes followed your movements.  
After that, you decided to do something that used to get your horses excited. Without warning you screamed and ran at top speed at Dean, who in turn bolted upright, panicked and ran away—well, more like tripped away. He could barely take a step without stumbling, but he was getting the hang of it. Sam seemed to get the gist of your game and started trotting. Man, he’s a natural, you thought as he trotted around Dean, who was still struggling to stay upright. Sam had a shit-eating grin on his face as he trotted circles around Dean, and in turn Dean was pinning his ears back and trying to bite Sam.  
Cas was doing amazingly well; he was already cantering and jumping over broken branches. After a few minutes they all calmed down enough to walk up to you, Dean was now a solid trotter, Sam could canter and Cas was perfect. “Huh, I guess being an angel means you get used to being in a body that isn’t your own,” you said to Cas, who whinnied in response.  
“And you!” you said as you turned on Sam and Dean, “You guys have a lot of work to do to get used to your new bodies. I’m guessing you guys can understand each other in whatever language you are speaking, so I am giving you the rest of the day to learn all that Cas has. That means you need to know how to jump, canter and gallop properly. And Cas?” You looked over your shoulder to see him watching you. “Have fun teaching them!” You laughed as you walked back into the bunker, trying to find anything that horses could eat. Through the open door you could hear the little clicks, winnies and very manly squeals as the boys talked to each other and ran around in the grass.  
After a few hours you found all three of them laying under a small tree seemingly asleep. You smiled to yourself and took out your phone for another blackmail photo. Throughout your search of the house, you had successfully managed to scrounge up four heads of lettuce and some fresh-ish green beans, which would have to do for now. You knew that Cas and maybe Sam would have no problem eating the grass, but Dean, Dean was another problem. As you walked outside the bunker for the second time, just as you had predicted, Sam and Cas were experimentally nibbling at the grass while Dean was sitting on his ass with his head tilted up and his eyes closed. He looked like a petulant child who wouldn't eat their vegetables. You laughed at his position in the grass and then called them over.  
“Boys! Dinner!” You yelled as you hid the lettuce behind your back. That got Dean’s attention, as he was up and running before Sam and Cas could even look up from their half hearted grazing. Dean looked at you with a hopeful expression as Sam and Cas made their way over. You smirked as you held out the lettuce, Sam and Cas each took one head gratefully but Dean, Dean looked horrified. He had this look that said: Aww hell no, you are not getting me to eat that rabbit food! I am a warrior!  
“Dean,” you sighed as you placed the remaining two heads of lettuce on the ground. “You need to eat and horses don’t eat meat so you are really out of options here. So suck it up and eat the damn lettuce!” You grumbled as you made your way back to the bunker. You turned in time to see Dean cautiously take a bite of the lettuce. Pretty soon, the whole head was gone and he was working on the second one. After eating a small dinner of leftover hamburgers and fries, you went back out to see the sun setting and the silhouettes of the broneys as they lay in the field. You walked up to them and decided to be brave. You sat on the ground next to Castiel and leaned against his warm belly and sighed. Cas looked down at you with an understanding expression as both Sam and Dean snorted with laughter.  
“What are you guys laughing at? Are you jealous?” That shut them up as they looked at you with twin bitch faces. “I’m going to call my friend and see if I can drive to her house tonight so that I can get my old supplies for you guys, okay?” You got three nodding heads in response as you pulled your phone out of your pocket.  
“Hello?” A strong feminine voice answers on the fourth ring.  
“Hey Abby! It’s me, (Y/N)!” You say excitedly as you lean back against Cas.  
“(Y/N)!! Oh my god, it’s been so long! how have you been?” She asks with a high pitched squeal.  
You flinch at the sudden noise but answer. “I’ve been pretty good.” After a second you say, “Listen, could I ask you a favor?”  
“Anything for you doll!”  
“Do you still have that horse supplies that I gave you when I moved?”  
“Yes, I think I still do. Why?”  
“It turns out I need them again, I have a few rescued horses with me and no way to take care of them.” That got you some odd looks from Sam and Dean but Cas was just watching with that strange angelic focus that he had.  
“Of course, darling! Would you like me to come to where you are and drop them off?”  
“Umm..” You looked helplessly at Dean, Cas and Sam and only got nods and shrugs. You covered the phone with your hand and said. “What do you think guys? Should I let her come here or leave you guys alone outside for two days with no food and no protection? And no, I am not letting you run alongside my car. What if we’re seen? And it is a days drive from here and probably a two day run for you guys. I don’t want to risk getting caught and then having you guys get towed away to the humane society.” The boys thought it over for a minute and then started nickering and talking to each other. After a few seconds, Sam turned to you and nodded, letting you know it was ok to bring your friend here, or at least part way here.  
“You still there (Y/N)?” Abby said through the phone that was sitting in your lap.  
“Yeah I’m here. Would you mind bringing the stuff over? I can’t leave these horses alone.”  
“Of course, honey. Where would you like me to meet you?” When she said that, your face fell. Where would she meet you? Your car didn’t have a trailer hitch so she would have to bring the stuff to the bunker. Abby also had no experience whatsoever with the supernatural. Maybe if I just brought her to the land outback and say I bought it because it was cheap, you thought as you looked helplessly at the horses laying around you.  
“Umm… So I live in Kansas now but I’m willing to meet you halfway. How about we meet at the corner of Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming?”  
“That sounds good hun! I’ll pack up the stuff and leave in the morning.”  
“Sounds good! Oh, and I’ll wait just inside the park entrance tomorrow evening. I will drive you to my house from there, if that is ok with you”  
“Certainly! That sounds wonderful. See you there!”  
You hung up the phone and let out a deep steadying breath as you snuggled closer to Cas’s warm tummy. “Okay guys, time for bed! You get to sleep out here tonight, but if you need anything just scratch at the door, okay?” You went to stand up in the darkness but your legs were held down by an invisible force. “Oh hell no! I am not sleeping out here with you guys!” Cas was still sitting behind you, and as you felt around your legs, your best guess was that Dean was lying his head on your legs, effectively pinning you in between him, Cas, and the ground. That was when you heard it, a pitiful whining sound coming mainly from Dean, but there was quiet whining from Sam, and Cas was silent. “Ugh, you guys are such babies! Fine, I’ll sleep out here with you.” When you said that, you got a contented purring-like sound from Sam and Dean. You decided the best way to sleep was curled up using one of the horses as a pillow. You decided that Cas was going to be the pillow and the blanket. You eased yourself under one of his forelegs and rested your head against his neck. He gave you a strange blue eyed look as you curled closer to his warmth. Dean and Sam curled up around you, making a wall of horse, protecting you from the chilly weather. You slowly drifted off to the sound of crickets and the soft breathing of horses.


End file.
